Colours of the Wind
by BirdSpell
Summary: The Guardians thought Jack was completely alone for 300 years. He wasn't. With four mischievous wind spirits around, nothing is ever short of extraordinary. Series of oneshots. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. The Guardians and The Winds

Colours of the Wind

Chapter 1

**Hey guys. People seemed to like my wind spirits, so I'm giving them their own series! This will be how they met Jack, how they all interact- lots of fluff there- how they meet the Guardians, stuff like that. I'm starting with how they met the Guardians, because I want to confuse these overgrown fairy tales! Well, I quite like them, life is just screwing with me at the moment, so I want to do something fun. **

**I only own the wind spirits. They are my creation. If you want to use them, please ask first. I'll probably say yes, but I want to know who's using my characters.**

**Italics are mental conversations.**

**On with the show!**

The Winds and the Guardians

The Guardians were fighting Pitch. Again.

_You'd think this guy would have something better to do than try to kill us._

_You could ask. Dodge left._

For most people, hearing voices in their head would be scary, especially voices that gave them fighting advice, but Jack Frost was not most people. He just dodged left, avoiding a stream of nightmare sand from behind, and continued his conversation.

_What do you mean, I could ask?_

_Exactly what I said. Ask him if he's got anything better to do than try to kill us._

_You wouldn't die._

_True... but we'd rather keep you around._

_Aww, you do care._

_In the words of an obnoxious overgrown rabbit: rack off you bloody show pony. Dodge right._

A third voice cut into the conversation.

_Jack?_

_Yes Lupa?_

_Are you ever going to tell your friends about us? Because I would like to meet them._

_Why?_

_Jack..._

_Fine! I'll tell them once we've beaten Pitch!_

_Good. I'm- Jack, behind you!_

The winter spirit spun around... just as a streak of nightmare sand slammed into him, knocking the staff from his grip.

_Jack!_

All four winds raced after him, shrieking into a dive to reach their precious child in time. They just made it, snatching him into their embrace a second before he hit the ground, then reaching for his staff. They were just a second late.

The agony that tore through him was like nothing he had ever imagined. Sure, Pitch had broken his staff before, but it hadn't been dropped from unimaginable heights, just snapped in two. This was far worse. It was more like the pain he had felt long before, when a wolf had ground the wood between sharp teeth. The winds sensed it, screaming right along with him, creating a five-part harmony of anguish.

They took on their corporeal forms and curled around him, ready to spring to his defence. The East Wind, Apollo, soared above him, talons lengthening in anticipation of combat. The South Wind, Spirit, reared back and shrieked his outrage into the sky. The West Wind, Lupa, howled a challenge. Jack's best friend among the winds, Robyn the North Wind, coiled around him, ready to attack even as she comforted him.

_It's alright... it's alright... you can fix it once we're safe..._

_Th-thank you... Robyn..._

_Rest. You need to heal._

_Right... of course._

Jack closed his eyes, curling into a more comfortable position against the smooth scales.

And the five spirits waited.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, North's sleigh landed with a loud thunk, waking Jack from his sleep and bringing back the pain.

_Ahhh..._

_Jack?_

_I-I'm fine..._

_No, you're not. Go back to sleep._

_Alright..._

The spirit of winter closed his eyes again, as the Guardians edged towards the creatures surrounding their youngest.

"If these... creatures... do not move, we will fight."

_Oh, now we're the bad guys?!_

_Shhh! You'll wake Jack!_

_If these are the Guardians, we should just let them take him to the Pole. He can heal there._

_Right._

The Guardians watched as the animals moved aside, as though obeying an unspoken signal, giving them access to Jack. North gently picked up their friend, and the winds watched him carry their child to the sleigh.

The Legends were so preoccupied, they didn't notice the four creatures turn into soft winds and follow the sleigh.

**So, what'd you think? Next chapter Jack wakes up, and we have more wind spirit stuff. So until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. The Guardians and the Winds Part 2

Colours of the Wind

The Winds and the Guardians

Part 2

**Hey people! I really should have updated this earlier... Oh well, c'est la vie. Reviewer responses!**

**Dragon Spirit: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**monkeygirl77: Wow, and I wasn't even trying to make it funny... but I wasn't trying to make it serious, so I'll say that's a good thing.**

**Sleepery: Here is more!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Alright, time for the chapter.**

**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! I OWN NOTHING! Except the wind spirits. Them I own.**

Awakening

_Jack. Jack? JACK!_

_Huh? What?_

_Finally! We were so worried!_

_Even you?_

_Dammit Jack, you almost died!_

_...I have to get up now, don't I._

_Sadly, yes._

Jack opened his eyes, wincing as they readjusted to the light. The first thing he noticed was that he was hungry. The second was that there was no food. Only then did he notice the Guardians lying around the room, fast asleep.

"Guys?"

No answer.

"Guys!"

Still nothing.

"GUYS!"

And... nothing!

Jack groaned.

_Guys?_

_Yes?_

_At least you aren't asleep. I want bacon!_

_Why bacon?_

_Oh, I don't know. It tastes good._

_Of course. I hope you realise I'm only doing this because you can't get it yourself._

_Oh, I know._

Five minutes later, four immortal beings were awakened by the delicious smell of perfectly fried bacon.

"Wow mate, that's WAY too much meat when there's a rabbit in the room!"

"Oh, that smells amazing!"

Sandy used his sand images to show that he wanted some, while North sniffed the air to find where the bacon was. Suddenly a familiar voice cut through their bacon-induced trances.

"Glad to see you've returned to the land of the living."

"Jack!"

All eyes turned to the spirit of winter, sitting cross-legged on the bed, eating bacon.

"This is really good bacon."

"Can I have some?"

"Get your own!"

Speaking of which, how did _you_ get it, mate?"

Jack waved his hand expressively in the air.

"Oh, Robyn got it for me."

"And who is this... Robyn?"

_Hey Birdie._

_Why do you even call me that?_

_A robin is a type of bird._

_Don't call me that. What do you want?_

_A demonstration._

_...Fine._

The wind swirled through the room, taking on Robyn's form of a silver dragon.

"Wha' the-"

Jack couldn't help laughing. They all had the most hilarious looks on their faces.

"Guys, meet Robin!"

"I-it's a dragon!"

"No, _she's _an immortal wind spirit."

"What d'ya mean, wind spirit?"

And so, Jack spent several hours telling people who _should've already known this stuff _the basic story of the Cardinal Winds.

**Okay done! For those of you who are confused, cardinal in this sense means points of a compass, North East South and West, not the bird or my OC. So until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	3. Robyn

Colours of the Wind

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, finally. Yay! Okay, let's just move on to reviewer responses.**

**Guest: That sounds like a great idea! SEND ME A LINK.**

**chichi4444: Thank you!**

**sarafine-ecleips****: Yes, yes they are.**

**Okay, I own nothing, italics are mental conversations.**

Robyn

The North Wind didn't know how old she was.

She had no legends. She just existed, carrying the snow wherever it was needed. Nobody really believed in wind spirits, at least, not like her and the others. No, they believed in... Boreas and Aquilon, beings of myth, and she was fine with that. Really, she was. The only thing that bothered her was that she was nameless. Just the North Wind, or, when she took on her corporeal form, the Moon Dragon. All the good dragon myths? Yeah, that was her. She enjoyed her duties, but just like any other forgotten spirit, there were when she would look up at the moon and curse her creator.

He had only spoken to her a couple times. Once when she first appeared... oh, millennia ago, and once quite recently. He had told her that night, about three weeks back, that soon she would meet someone who would allow her to truly exist, and he would give her what she wanted most. All she wanted was a name. Just a name, and she would be truly happy. So she was understandably interested when she heard the sound of cracking ice, and watched a slender white haired boy rise from the pond.

She watched him play, saw him first use his staff, saw the ice and snow he created, and she knew this was who she was supposed to meet. And so, when she judged the moment to be right, she lifted him high into the night sky, reveling in his laughter. Even when she dropped him, he still laughed, and she laughed along with him. When he asked to be taken to the village nearby, she knew what would happen, but she also knew every spirit had to learn the curse of immortality for themselves. She watched him as the mortals walked through him, listened as the Man in the Moon named him.

_At least you have a name._

Then she sensed surprise. She wasn't surprised, there was very little that could surprise her, so then... Turning to face the boy, she deliberately pushed her thoughts towards him.

_Can you hear me?_

_Who are you?_

The boy sounded scared, and she couldn't blame him. The first time she had heard the South Wind's voice, she had been terrified.

_I am the North Wind._

He spun around. _I can't see you._

Laughing softly, she turned herself into a gleaming silver dragon. As he saw her, he jumped backwards with a yelp.

_Can you see me now, Jack?_

_How do you know my name?_

_I heard the Moon tell you._

_Well, what's your name?_

She sighed, the sound spreading through the forest. _I don't have one._

Jack smiled shyly. _I could give you one._

_Really? Like what?_

He laughed at her enthusiasm.

_Uh... Silver?_

_That's a boy's name._

_Okay... _He looked closely at her, clearly struggling to come up with something fitting.

_How about... Robyn!_

_I love it. _Robyn smiled slightly.

_So Jack... I couldn't help but notice you enjoyed your little flight earlier. Care to go again?_

_That was you?_

_Yes, it was. Shall we?_

And the two spirits flew away into the night.

Robyn still didn't know how old she was. She was still unknown by the mortal world. But she had a name now, and a friend. And as it turned out, you didn't need the mortals to believe in you, as long as someone did. Her family of spirits believed in her, and she would guard that belief until the end of her days.

She was Robyn, the North Wind, and she was finally happy.

**Okay, in case you haven't figured it out, I'm going to be doing stories with how Jack meets each wind spirit. I'm not so sure about the ending for this one... Ah well. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
